Kimi Finster
Kimi Watanabe-Finster is a fictional character on the animated television series Rugrats and spin-off All Grown Up!. She is voiced by actress Dionne Quan and first appeared in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie in 2000. She is the step-sister of Chuckie Finster; born into a Japanese family, she was the last character to be introduced to the Rugrats character list when her mother married Chas Finster, the father of Chuckie Finster, a regular character on the show. She later appeared in the series All Grown Up!. In Rugrats Kimi was the last addition to the cast of Rugrats, making her first appearance in the second Rugrats movie, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. In Rugrats, the one and a half year old Kimi was portrayed as very brave and often stumbled into dangerous situations she was too naïve to recognize, often bringing her new stepbrother, Chuckie Finster, along, much to his dismay. He described her as "another Tommy" upon meeting her. She is depicted as being chubby with black hair, tied up in three pigtails on top of her head and a short yellow dress with a purple cat face on it, wearing a diaper underneath (like Lil) and maroon cowboy boots. She is the youngest Rugrat out of them all, because she is 1 day old. She was introduced as Chuckie's new stepsister, after her mother, Kira Watanabe-Finster, married Chuckie's father, Chas Finster, after she divorced Hiro Watanabe, Kimi's father. In All Grown Up! In All Grown Up!, set approximately nine years later, Kimi grew up to some extent. Kimi is still a little adventurous. At a ski resort, while Angelica signed up for spa-like activities, Kimi signed up for athletic activities like rock climbing. She had a tendency to buck the trend on how she feels about and treats less popular kids, including Z. She was also portrayed as being supportive of her best friend Susie when she was in need. When Susie is having problems, Kimi is usually there to help. However, she is also portrayed as having a tendency to hold grudges. Angelica Pickles could be considered somewhat of an associate, but grudgingly so on Kimi's behalf. Kimi first has medium length hair that is left loose but with a section in a ponytail. She gets a pink fauxhawk in Bad Kimi which she keeps just for that episode. She dresses at first in punk rock outfits but in season 2, she receives a new look: her hair is in two pigtails that stick out on top of her head (her hair is shown to have grown waist-length in one episode) and wears jackets and knee-length skirts. Character Synopsis Kimi is shown to be a born opportunist, ready to take advantage of any opportunity life offers. A classic example can be found in the episode, "Chuckie's In Love", where she sees a chance to attend a Sulky Boys record signing with Lil by letting Chuckie take over her shift (which, incidentally, falls at the same time as the signing) in exchange for a makeover. It's been revealed in the episode "Dude, Where's My Horse?" that Kimi cannot cook. She is also extremely fond of animals. Kimi works part-time at the Java Lava, her family's coffee shop, with her brother, Chuckie, her father, Chas (who is the owner of the Java Lava). She revealed in "TP + KF" that she carved the said initials in the Finsters' cellar years ago when she had a crush on Tommy although Tommy said that he wasn't attracted to Kimi. But Kimi might still have feelings for Tommy. In the pilot episode "All Growed Up" she has only five lines, only one of which was said during part two of the pilot. Kimi speaks her native language, Japanese, on All Grown Up very briefly on the episode 'Memoirs of a Finster' when she does a report on her Japanese heritage. Nationality Kimi Finster is a Japanese-American since having a Japanese Mother, Japanese biological father and an American adoptive father. Category:Nickelodeon Character